The Adventures of the Incredible Fighting Candy
by Magic Kaito
Summary: xTEMPORARILY ON HIATUSx What would happen if Majin Buu was somehow defeated before our favorite fused warrior could be turned back into his normal form after being turned into a sucker? The world's newest super hero is born!
1. Sweet Tooth

The Adventures of the Incredible Fighting Candy

AN: I don't own Dragonball Z or any candy companies that may find their way into this story. It's kind of a AU fic, but it's hopefully gonna be cool, funny, and last for a long time. So, let's get started!

Chapter 1: Sweet Tooth

The evil "super" Majin Buu stared his attacker in the face. How could this have happened? He had absorbed their strongest fighters yet this fused being was beating him like child's play. And, to make matters worse, he had just transformed into SSJ 1!

"How can I beat him?" the destroyer of entire galaxies thought. "I never thought that this fusion of theirs would be so powerful! ...And I'm getting hungry. Wait a minute, that's it!"

"Well," the combined voices of Goku and Vegeta boomed, "what are you going to do? Stand there, or should I just defeat you now? I said I'd let you take one hit to me, if you're not to scared, that is."

Buu looked incredibly angry. "Buu not scared of you! Buu not scared of anyone!!!"

Vegito laughed cruely at him. "Oh really. Then why are you looking at me with quivering eyes?"

Buu growled a bit, but then smiled evilly. "Watch what you say," he replied, cooly. "You won't be laughing much longer!"

The large pink appendage on top of Buu's head began to glow and move foward. "Buu make you candy!!!!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Before Vegito could react anymore, however, he was hit by a pink light.

"Oh no!" Dende exclaimed from his hiding spot with Mr. Satan and Bee. "We're done for! They were our last hope!!"

"W-what just happened?" Hercule asked, looking quiet confused at the ongoing scene.

Buu had grabbed his candy ball and was laughing maniacally. "Yum! He wasn't too hard to defeat, I guess. And he's coffee flavored, my favorite."

"That's disgusting!" Dende said to his companions. "Coffee flavored jawbreakers? Oh, and he's going to eat them! Just like everyone else..."

Buu was still laughing at his victory. He prepared to savor the sucker (AN: I know, bad joke), when suddenly, it flew out of his hand. Everyone began freaking out, wondering what was going on.

The small candy ball began levitating at the eye level of Majin Buu. "Did you think you could defeat me that easily?" a voice that sounded that a demented chipmunk retorted. "You aren't that good, pal!"

Buu stared at the candy in shock, then grew incredibly angry. "Buu still can beat you! You candy! I"ll eat you to death!!!"

"You wanna piece of me?" the flying sugar confection ironically replied.

Buu closed in quickly, opening his mouth and preparing to devour his assaulter. Vegito knew he could fight his way out, however. Suddenly, just as he was about to taste victory, Buu stopped, grabbing his head as if something was wrong. 

"What... what's happening to me...?" he struggled to say. A huge blast of light sent Dende and Hercule hiding behind the rocks and Vegito falling to the ground, only slightly injured and still in one piece.

The next thing anybody saw, Buu was in the strange grey form he had appeared in after Fat Buu expelled him. (AN: I read a lot of British stuff, so I'm used to spelling it "grey" instead of "gray".) In another shocking turn of events, a strange shape flew out of his ear, then five forms suddenly took to their normal sizes.

Fat Buu stared angrily at the evil Thin Buu, holding pods with Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, that immediatly burst open and sent them falling to the ground, unconicous.

"Why you do that to me?!" the large pink blob exclaimed. "Me no like you, and now me defeat you!!! It good thing me woke up and broke us loose!" In total shock, Thin Buu was hit by a ray from the appendage on the larger Buu's head, and turned into a small chocolate bar.

"Me win!" Fat Buu exclaimed, holding his transformed evil side and giving the victory sign while strange pink lights appeared behind him. "Now me eat you, then me be good and strong!!!"

To make a short story even shorter, that's exactly what happened. As Majin Buu continued to celebrate his victory, Bee barked happily.

"Hey, Buu!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, letting go of the dog so he could run to his master. "Long time, no see, buddy!"

Buu stared intently at him for a while. "Hey, you! You Buu's friend! And this Bee!"

"That's right Buu! Now let's fix this mess..."

"Wait a minute," Dende interrupted. "They know you're good now, and so do I, but I doubt anyone else will believe it, at least for now. It will take all of the power of the dragonballs just to restore life to this planet, so there's no way we can erase their memories; that'd be pointless, anyhow. I think the best thing for you to do, Buu, is to hide away until things can get cleared up and it's safe for you to show your face."

"You want Buu leave?" he replied, sadly.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Dende answered. "I mean we should find a safe hiding place and I'll find you and tell you when to come out again."

"He's right, Buu," Hercule answered. "It won't be safe for you to be walking around at first. Why don't Bee and I go with you and keep you company?"

"That's a great idea! I'll try and put some sort of a barrier up so no one can sense your power, and then I'll work things out with the rest of the planet."

"Thank you, Mr. Guardian," Hercule said, with really weird tears forming in his eyes. "You're a good... whatever you are."

"Just call me God," Dende replied. "Or Dende, that's my real name. Come on, let's go."

Buu picked up his beloved puppy, while Dende hauled the bumbling Mr. Satan and the four flew off into the unknown...

A few hours later, Dende returned to the site of the strange scene to check on the survivors. The four who had been absorbed were still unconcious, while there was no sign of the candy known as Vegito. "He must have been blow up in all those explosions," he thought. "The poor jawbreaker, he never had a chance..."

Trying to move on to brighter things, Dende began using his healing powers to quicken the recovery of the knocked out quartet. Gohan was the first to be healed, all though it took him a while to figure out where he was.

"What happened, Dende?" he asked. "Where are my father and Majin Buu?"

Dende looked sadly at the ground. "I'll think it would be easiest to tell all four of you at once." He then proceeded to revive the other Z fighters that were once part of the horrible monster.

"Here's what happened," Dende said once they all had enough senses to understand his explanation. "Apparently the good side of Majin Buu woke himself up and freed you, then he defeated his dark side. In order to protect him from everyone else when they're revived, he's hiding right now until we can get everyone to trust him."

"What happened to my father?" Gohan asked, looking around and seeing no one else in the area, nor sensing him.

"Huh?" Goten asked. "I thought he had to go away again."

"He did come back, for a little while," Dende answered, sadly. "But I'm afraid he and Vegeta were both destroyed by Buu."

"But, we all ready knew that my father was gone," Trunks replied, with a confused look on his face. "How could he die again, and why would he be here?"

Dende looked nervous. "Um, I guess I forgot when you guys were abosorbed. Heh heh heh." Obviously, he was making up a really pathetic excuse.

"Oh, okay," Trunks replied, he and Goten both believing Kami's story while Gohan and Piccolo fell over with their legs sticking up in the air.

"Come on," Dende said once they all had recovered, "Let's go somewhere else and figure out what to do about the planet." They flew off to make preparations, leaving the field empty.

Suddenly, a small voice cried out from the ruin. "Hey! What about me?!" The others were all ready out of ears range, while a small, coffee flavored candy ball flew into the air and looked around.

AN: *FMP laughs manaically*. This is gonna be good!!! Sorry, I'm a little excited. I'm really surprised that I've had time to write at all! So, what's gonna happen to Vegito and the others? Find out on the next exciting episode of "The Adventures of the Incredible Fighting Candy!!!"

Summary: What would happen if Majin Buu was somehow defeated before our favorite fused warrior could be turned back into his normal form after being a sucker? The world's newest super hero is born!!!


	2. The Fate of the Planet

Chapter 2: The Fate of the Planet

AN: Oh I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Wiener. That is what I'd truly like to be. Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer Wiener it'd be possible for me to own DBZ. Just cause being an Oscar Mayer Wiener would be out there, just like being Akira Toryiama or Oscar Mayer (or are those two last names?) or the owner of a candy company, I don't know which. I guess I'll have to settle with being a mutant pickle. But it's not a bad life!

Hey, I was just thinking about this earring fusion. What would have happened if Goku and Mr. Satan had fused, and what would that make Gohan and Videl. "If your fathers are now one person and you want to get married, you might just be a redneck!" Just wondering.

"What's going on?" Vegito asked. "Why didn't they take me?"

The coffee flavored jawbreaker looked around in awe trying to remember what had just happened. "Well, let's see. We fused into me, I was kicking the crap out of Buu, he turned me into candy, then another Buu showed up and, uh, I don't really remember what happened next. But the Nameks just left with my sons. How do I get out of this, anyway? I don't want to be candy forever!!!"

Unfortunantly, being turned into a sucker made his senses all out of whack, and he had no idea where the others had gone nor could he sense them. Also, though he was incredibly strong, he couldn't travel very far very fast. This new form was going to be quite inconvinient!

"Where am I?' he asked aloud, thinking that this would help him figure things out. "Well, Vegeta and Gokukarot were both just kind of sent here, so I don't know where I really am!"

Suddenly, the small, demented chipmunk voice took on a different tone, a softer one, and next took on a harsh one, as if the two sides of this fused warrior were fighting. This could be further seen in how his first voice was inbetween these two new ones.

"Just say Goku!" the softer one said.

"No!" the harsh one exclaimed. "Your name is Kakarott and you know it!!"

"But I never go by that!"

"I don't care. You're an idiot anyway."

"Fellas!" the original voice exclaimed. "Stop fighting. We are one person and getting a split personality complex would be a big problem right now, seeing as I'm all ready in one. Although, I sort of am two people."

Vegito scanned the surroundings again. The sun was high in the sky, obviously making it noon, so Vegito couldn't really tell directions. Anyway, not knowing where he was in the first place didn't help much either. Vegito decided to head out away from the body of water that bordered this strange plain, while the others were actually heading along the edge of the water to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"To what's left of the lookout," Dende replied. "Are you sure you left your other pants there, Piccolo?"

"Yes," he answered, with a slight tone of embarassment. "I don't know why I didn't realize it in the first place.

"I didn't even know you had other pants, Piccolo," Gohan said with a slight chuckle. "I thought you just zapped new clothes onto yourself when they got torn or dirty."

"Usually, yes, but I 'zapped', as you put it, myself another pair in case something happened to me, not realizing that something could happen to the look out."

"Well, we could just go to my grandma and grandpa's again," Trunks suggested. "I'm sure my mom has another one lying around that she just forgot about."

"But what if Buu blew up your house?" Goten asked. "Wouldn't the radar be gone, and your grandma and grandpa?"

"Don't talk like that!!" Trunks exclaimed. "I'm sure that they and my house are fine!"

"I was just saying..."

"Calm down, guys," Gohan said, turning back toward them and smiling. "We'll get the dragonballs some how, even if we have to find the new planet Namek. And if something happened to your grandparents or your home, Trunks, we can fix everything with one wish... or two."

Dende stopped in mid-flight and looked up at a levitating pile of rubble. The others stopped and noticed that both Namekians were cringing with pain. "The look out," Piccolo murmured, still not believing what had happened to it. "I really hope we can use the few wishes we have left this year to fix things."

"It will all come together," Dende replied, regaining himself. "I just feel it."

"You're a good, Kami, Dende," Gohan said supportively, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll bet you're right."

"What's going on?" Vegito exclaimed. "Where am I?" The desolate plain seemed to have no end, and the candy had absolutely no idea where he was heading. "I hope I'm not lost. The others should be able to find me eventually, though. ... I hope."

For some strange reason, the sun was still hovering in the same spot, as if it knew that the flying jawbreaker was totally lost, or just one of those weird anime things where it takes nine episodes for five minutes to pass. Vegito decided to trudge on. "I'll have to find something eventually," he thought.

Piccolo was desperatly hunting through the rubble of Kami's Look Out. "Have you found them yet?!" Dende exclaimed.

Piccolo growled. "No, not yet. I sure hope they weren't blown up!"

"Hey," Gohan said to Dende, since he was getting incredibly bored, "why do they call it a 'pair of pants', anyway? I mean, it's one item, but we always refer to it in a plural form. Was there once a one leg thing call a pant that you put on with another one or something and people finally realized things would be easier if they were just one item? And what about underwear, too..."

"Calm down!" Dende interrupted. "I'm not the Kami you should be asking. Try Piccolo, the older God inside of him might know. But that's an interesting question."

In the mean time, while Gohan and Dende were dicussing more of the deeper mysteries in life, Trunks and Goten had decided that this was just too boring for them. "Why don't we fly around and see if we can find the dragonballs without the radar?" Goten suggested.

"There's just one problem with that," Trunks replied. "That would take forever! There are millions of places that they could be hiding."

"I just thought of something," Goten suddenly said.

"No way!" Trunks replied, sarcastically.

"That's not funny," his friend answered. "I just thought that 'what if Buu blew one of them up?' Then what would we do?"

"Oh my gosh!" Trunks exclaimed. "You're right! Well, um, once we've found my mom's radar, we can see if they're all in tact or not."

"I sure hope so," Goten responded, "otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble. And maybe Dende can make another set if something happened to this one."

"Yeah," Trunks said, turning a little white. "Oh, man," he thought. "I never really realized that that could happen! Man, will everyone be in trouble if some of the dragonballs are gone! How can I get my parents back?"

"I found it!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Your other pants?!" Gohan replied.

"No, they were destroyed, but the radar seems to be in working order."

"Yeah!" the half-Saiyans exclaimed, while Dende smiled a little.

"That's good," the young kami said. "Now let's find the balls and figure out what sort of a wish we should make."

"... Hey guys," Trunks said, turning toward the elder three nervously while Goten tried to figure out this strange new device. "I thought of something a little while ago. Well, okay, Goten thought of it, but still..."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"What if Buu destroyed some of the dragonballs?"

Piccolo, Gohan, and Dende all raced to extract the radar from the curious seven year old's hands. "Why didn't we think of that?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Man, squirt, you sure are smart in tough situtations!!"

"What'd I do?" his younger brother asked, wondering why his new toy had been taken from him.

Gohan hit the button several times to see what he could on the small, green screen. After several panicked pushes, he finally sighed with relief. "It's showing seven of them, guys. As long as we come up with the proper wish, or wishes, we should be okay." The others cheered, and set off in search of the seven magic orbs.

Seven hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty-five seconds later, Gohan and crew had finally managed to find all seven dragonballs.

"Okay," Gohan said, getting ready to summon Shenlong. "What do we wish? Hey, Dende, what's allowed in the wish catergory, anyway?"

"Um, I'm really not sure," he replied. "I know you can only wish someone back to life once with Earth's set, so that leaves several of our friends trapped in Other World. Maybe if we can find the proper way to word our wish, we can fix all of Majin Buu's damage and get Krillin and Yamcha and the others who have died twice back."

"Well, how are we going to pull that off?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Shenlong isn't stupid, you know. He knows when he's brought someone back before. Anyway, I thought his powers couldn't surpass yours."

"That's only in effect when you want to wish away a villian. Then you wouldn't have a seris! Otherwise, he can do anything."

The other four gave him a strange look. "So, we'll have to think of just the right wish to save our friends."

"I know!!!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks was preparing for some sort of a stupid answer while Gohan thought that his brother's childish charms could actually work. Piccolo wondered why he even bothered with these people.

"What is it, squirt?" Gohan asked.

"First, we wish for five more wishes from the dragon! Next, we wish that he could bring people back to life more than once. Then we wish back all the people and next we wish back all the places! Then we can erase everyone else's memories with the fifth and we'll have one more to wish for a giant mountain made entirely out of cheese!!!!!"

"Well," Gohan replied, while he and the others made strange faces, "it's kind of strange, and we may have to think about some of those, but it's worth a shot!" He prepared to summon the Eternal Dragon.

"Wait!" Piccolo exclaimed. "If it doesn't work, we'll have to think up another wish. If we don't have it ready, Shenlong's going to get really impatient and leave!!! We need to get this done quickly, and having to search for all the dragonballs again would not be the best idea!"

"Great," Gohan replied, while he and the others started thinking again. "Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I know again!" Goten suddenly cried after ten minutes of silence, scaring the other four half to death. "We'll wish for a new set of dragonballs that can wish people back twice and then we'll have two more wishes. But then we can't get the cheese mountain."

Gohan glanced over at Piccolo for approval. He shook his head. "It still may be too far fetched. We need a logical back up plan."

Dende, who had been deep in thought the whole time, finally spoke up. "Why don't we just wish ourselves to Namek? Purunga may be able to do something, although we could only wish back up to three people."

"That may have to work," Piccolo replied. "Anyway, we could always try one of Goten's techniques on him if we have to."

"Can I summon him now?" Gohan whined, as he was getting very tired of having his arms extended out.

"Yes."

"Good! Eternal Dragon! Um... Come out and here my... wish... Is that right, Piccolo?"

Dende and Piccolo began tipping over. "That's just fine," he replied once they had magically stopped. A few seconds later, after the balls began glowing very brightly and the sky had turned completely black except for a green horizon, the form of Shenlong shot up from the ground on which the dragonballs layed.

Vegito stopped and looked at the sky. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "That's the dragon! That means that the others have summonded him to fix everything! If I don't find them fast, I'll be stuck as a jawbreaker forever. Plus, I still don't know where I am." He flew as fast as a coffee flavored candy ball could to find where the dragon had been summoned.

"I am the Eternal Dragon," the deep bass voice boomed. "You have summonded me. Due to some strange events eariler in the week, you have one wish. What will it be? And hurry up, I have to get back to doing nothing."

Gohan was slightly taken aback, for some reason. "Uh, Mr. Eternal Dragon, sir," he said timidly. "Um, first off, I was wondering if you could give us five more wishes?"

Shenlong thought for a minute. "That... is a strange request, but I'll see what I can do. Something tells me that if I knew you, I would like you." The dragon remained quiet while a yellow light dimmed and brightened around him.

Finally, he spoke again. "All right, I could manage to give you three more wishes, but it will be two years until the dragonballs are active again."

Gohan scracthed his head. "Well, I guess that will work. I don't think anybody's planning to die in the next two years. Okay! That'll work."

Shenlong grew brighter while Gohan let down the hard news on his brother that he would not be getting his giant mountain made entirely out of cheese, nor would they be able to erase the rest of the world's memories if the other three wishes worked.

"All right, you've got three wishes," the dragon said once the lights were gone. "Make them fast, because I'm very busy with all the nothing that I do while I'm gone."

"Eternal Dragon," Gohan said, even a little more nervously than when he made his first wish, "um, is there anyway that I can wish for you to be able to wish people back from the dead more than once?"

The dragon, who had remained silent and solemn for millenia, suddenly started laughing, while the faces of the others dropped. "You want me to be able to restore people more than once?" Shenlong exclaimed between laughs. "I've been waiting eons for someone to wish that!! Finally, something for me! I knew I liked you, kid. After the balls revive, I'll give you three wishes just for making the wish that I've been waiting for!!!"

While the five surviving heros watched on in shock, the Eternal Dragon once again made a lot of yellow lights form around him. "It has been done," he said once it was. "Now, let me guess. Your next two wishes are to bring back everyone who died and all the places that were destoryed in the attempts to defeat a savage villain, right?"

Gohan and the others began falling over and making really strange faces, while Trunks even flew/ fell across the background. "H... how did you know that?!!!"

"I done this for centuries, kid, I usually know where things like this were going. Plus, I do keep tabs on this planet when I'm not so busy doing nothing. Here, I'll grant both those wishes, and we'll save each other a lot of stress. See you in two years!"

"... Yeah," Gohan replied, nervously. "Wow, that Shenlong is really a nice guy! You just have to get on his right side and he'll do anything!!"

"I heard that!" the low voice replied. "Luckily for you, I just finished granting your last wish. Have fun explaining to the entire planet what just happened!" And, with another brilliant yellow flash, Shenlong was gone. The sky returned to blue and the dragonballs turned into small, grey stones and hurdled off in unknown directions.

"All right!" Dende exclaimed. "We've finally got everything back to normal! Let's go find the others." They flew off to the Look Out, hoping to find them there.

The sun shone down on an open plain, and a small glint appeared in the air. "Oh no!" a small, menacing voice exclaimed. "I'm too late! They all ready made their wish, and I'm still a piece of candy!"

Just then, a large grey rock came flying straight at him. Vegito dodged it just before he was reduced to a pile of coffee flavored sugar. "Great," he thought. "There go the dragonballs! And I still don't know what happened to everyone else! Now what do I do?"

AN: Yeah! Don't worry, we'll get to the title soon!! Man, I'm so caught up in this story I've all but forgotten about my other ones. Like you care, but I do because I'm obsessive complusive so I have to finish them or I'll go crazy. But I'm having a good time with this one, are you? Please review and make Candyland read them to me, I like hearing what people think! 


	3. The Secret of Ichu City

Chapter 3: The Secret of Ichu City

AN: Hello! I like this story. It's about candy. And I like that. Right now, I can hear Buu ranting about being free from Babidi or something. Yes, I leave the TV on when I write, it helps me know what time it is even though my computer has a clock. I don't know. I'm trying to be funny, and even I know I'm failing miserably!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy and then I got writer's block and it took me FOREVER to figure out what was going to happen next! 

I don't own DBZ, which, I must say, is quite a shock to me, but it was a relief to those guys in the white coats that always took me to that comfy room with all the matresses. But they don't come back anymore. Wow, I'm being weird today!! Maybe it's because I just ate some cake. Oh, I can see some of you wondering about Candyland writing "chiquita" on one of her reviews to me. And if you haven't seen that, she did. Don't worry!!! There's a logical explanation. One day in Spanish class my teacher accidently called me "chiquita" instead of "chiquito" and Candyland found out about it and she's never let me live it down. Now that the whole world knows that, on with the story!

"Now what do I do?" Vegito asked himself. The dragonballs having just been used to revive the planet, the coffee flavored jawbreaker was unable to stop them before their wishes ran out. 

"Where is everyone?!" the small, strange voice suddenly exclaimed. "Where am I for that matter? And how do I turn back to normal?!!"

Just then, the aftershock from a huge explosion ripped through the air. Vegito, in his bite sized form, had a hard time retaining his position. As the winds died away, a large cloud of unending dust magically began rising off in the distance on the other side of a strange mountain range.

"Something's going on over there," he thought, his Goku side obviously coming through. "I should go check it out." Vegito flew as fast as his sweet outside coating could take him. 

Three hours later (he's small, he can't move very fast), he finally came to the place where the dust was still rising from for some odd reason. As he arrived on the scene, the dust seemed to disappear, and he looked down on an average looking, normal city. There was no sign of anything that had been blown up, nor any craters from a large impact of a falling object. It was as if the whole thing had never even happened.

Vegito flew down to the ear level of the happy citizens who were roaming the streets and chatting, hoping that one of them would hear him and answer his questions.

No one seemed to hear his high pitched, demented voice, however. "Excuse me sir," he said to his fifteenth try, "can you tell me..."

"Yeah," the man was saying to his friend. "I can't believe it either! I thought we were all dead, but suddenly we're back in Ichu City! It's a miracle, I tell ya!!!!"

"Well, that answers one question, sort of," Vegito said to himself. "Where on earth is Ichu City, and what was that explosion?!"

Just then, another explosion rocked the air, sending Vegito flying into a tree, only minorly scratched. As he managed to gain some self control, he looked around... Wait, how does he look? Oh well!! He looked around, and noticed that though dust had begun to rise around the town, none of the citizens seemed to take any notice of it.

"This is very strange," the jawbreaker thought. "If that explosiong sent me, the most powerful warrior in the universe who just got turned into a candy, flying backwards, then the weak commoners surely must have felt something! I haven't become that weak, have I?"

His Vegeta side finishing (not the spilt personality one, just the more Vegeta half), Vegito decided to search the city to see if he could find out what the explosion was and why the townspeople took no notice of it.

As the dust settled, he noticed a large group of people conversing inside of a strange building. "Maybe they have an answer," the sugary confection thought. "I'll go check it out!"

Deciding to agree with his previous dialouge, Vegito went to check it out. As he neared the crowd, it became clearer that all of these people were complaining toward one person near the outside of their hoard.

"Please, Mr. Yogoboso," one man was saying, "we've just come back to life! Let us stay with our families."

"I understand why you want us to work, since demand should be high since everyone has a second chance at life now, but can we just see our loved ones?" a woman added.

"I'm sorry," the very gruff looking business man said. "I want to check on my family as much as you do, but we need to get back to work. What are the odds that any of us will die any time soon after what just happened?"

Most of the people in the grouping groaned, while others were whispering things like "the other companies get today off" or "he has a family?" As the disappointed workers reluctantly dispersed, Vegito realized that maybe this wasn't what he was looking for.

"Drat," the strange, high pitched voice said. "How am I supposed to find out what's going on in this weird city, and how do I get home?" He flew back to the outside to see if there were any other strange things in the area.

Near a small building, another crowd of people were staring at something inside of the shop window. "Hopefully I can figure out something over there," he thought. He flew toward the people who were excitedly whispering.

Vegito levitated over of the heads of the people. They were watching a news program on several TV's that seemed to be set up for just that sort of a purpose. "I wonder why people do that, anyway?" he said to himself before focusing on what the anchor and the conversing viewers were saying.

"_And it appears that Majin Buu has disappeared!_" the man in the TV said. The crowd cheered. Vegito groaned with his very high pitched demented chipmink voice that no one seemed to hear. 

"_The strange events of today can only be described as some sort of miracle! Whatever happened, I'm sure we're all happy to be alive... again._" More cheers. More high pitched groaning.

"This is amazing," Vegito heard someone say. "It's like none of this ever happened. Too bad you-know-what hasn't changed."

Many of the others appeared to agree with this statement while Vegito took quick note of it. "Something wrong is obviously going on, so bad that they can't mention it!" he thought.

"Of course, Kakarott," the gruff voice suddenly began. "If you weren't such an imbisile this would be a lot easier to figure out!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the softer one retorted.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Vegito exclaimed aloud in his "normal" voice. "Something's going on on TV, and maybe I can find out what's wrong with these people, so please start working as one again!"

No on appeared to hear this outburst, and the announcer on the television looked pale as he began reading the sheet of paper that had just been handed to him. "_Oh dear..._" he began, "_it... It seems as if Mr. Satan, the past hero of the Earth is missing. Could he have possibly lost his life in order to give us this great gift?_"

"That moron?" Vegito commented. "He couldn't tie his own shoes if his life depended on it! I don't know where he is, but he definantly isn't dead, and even more so he didn't do anything to Buu or the lives of these people."

Unfortunantly for him, this announcement made the crowd began talking all about how great Hercule was and how much they hoped he was okay. He realized that these people, as well, would not be able to give him the answers he wanted now.

"Well, I do know one thing," he thought as he flew about the city in what he thought to be a central location. "Something's going on that they don't like and that they're too afraid to mention." He began searching for another helpful clue to this dilemma. 

Vegito looked in the direction that he was headed in when he entered the city in order to see if maybe something was over there. All that could be seen was a wide, open plain, much like the ones they fought in, but this one was near a city. Nothing out there showed any signs of an explosion taking place, nor did anything in a 360 degree radius of his position.

"Something fishy is going on here," the jawbreaker thought. "Speaking of fish, I'm hungry! How am I supposed to eat?!" Apparently, the fact that he was now in the category of a sweet did not affect his Saiyan metabolism.

Vegito couldn't take it. He flew off in search of the answers, and some sort of norishment for his all ready food based body. As he flew through the streets, trying not to run into the people who didn't notice him, a nearby clock struck noon. As the second chime began, the citizens of this strange city froze, and by the fourth had all ready disappeared inside the nearest building. The Super Saiyan sucker remained outside, trying to figure out what the HFIL had just happened.

While our hero thought about what had scared all of the town's citizens, the ground began rumbling as if something huge was approaching at a fast rate. However, Vegito didn't notice this until the tenth chime.

"W... what is that?!" he exclaimed. It felt like his coffee flavoring was vibrating as the sound reached it's peak, proving that it wasn't a noise. He turned around slowly to see the source of this disruption that the townspeople were apparently aware of.

Twelve.

AN: Bwah hah hah! I love annoying cliff hangers! Don't worry, I all ready wrote chapter 4 and it'll be up soon cause I don't want my head torn off. It didin't help when I got writers block, which is why this is so late. I know this one was kinda short, but the next one's _really_ long. I tried my best to sort of do a take off on Jurassic Park since he's coffee flavored and there was something big making the ground shake, but I didn't do very well. I'll tell you one thing, it's not a dinosuar. I feel like saying hi to people. Hi people! Sorry. Okay, I got that out of my system. So, R&R, everyone, and I'll make sure Candyland posts the next chapter ASAP!


	4. The Newest Super Hero

Chapter 4: The Newest Super Hero

AN: Told ya I'd try to get it up fast (in my case, fast is sometime within a week). So I still don't own DBZ or a candy company or any people, living, dead, or somewhere in between, that may accidently find their way into this story. I have to make up names! If there's really an Ichu City out there, I'll feel really stupid. Of course, once I was writing something where someone was talking about Sydney and the main guy was thinking it was Austrailia but it was actually in Nebraska. A few weeks later, I was looking in an atlas and I saw that there actually is a Sydney, Nebraska. So, please forgive me if I make up something that actually exists. And also forgive me if you are related to, know, or actually are a truck driver yourself. Just read, you'll find out why I said that. I did a very stereotypical job at writing some. 

The sounds of windows rattling filled the empty streets of Ichu City as the ground shook with the oncoming force of a great object. Vegito turned around to look at what had scared the people so badly. Whatever was coming, it obviously had a frequently followed schedule.

If the jawbreaker had eyes, they would have been the size of very small saucers. Coming from what seemed like minutes ago to be just an empty plain was a giant semi-tractor trailer, even in normal person standards. The cab had two front windows and the back was as long as one of the city blocks and as tall as the buildings. Whatever was in or was about to be in this strange automobile, it was obviously something big.

Vegito dashed out of the path of the approaching bohemoth just before it would have made him a windshield splatter, except that one would have been made out of candy. "What on earth is that?!" he exclaimed as he watched the collossel truck move through the city streets and slowly but surely come to a hault in the town square of Ichu... City. Should it be called the "city square"? I've never understood how to name settlements! Sorry about that.

Our sweet hero watched as double doors on the cab swung open and two burly truckers stepped out.

"Geez, Carl," said the second one, "I told ya to hit the brakes eariler."

"Well, if you could steer, Earl, I would've, but we'd get in big trouble if we runs over any of the buildins here."

"You shut up! I've been doing this here job fer over nine years, and this is only yer fifth!"

"My daddy was in charge of motion for twenty years, and my Grandpa before that. He was the first one when this here industry started."

"I've still gots more sperience, Carl," Earl replied. "Now, stop yer feudin and let's get us somethin ta drink afore we gets our shipment."

"Ten four, Earl," Carl answered as they entered a nearby bar, the one building that he had not seen the citizens of the town flock into.

"This is strange," Vegito thought. "Whatever's been going on in this town, it's been lasting for decades! I need to research this more."

He flew under the swinging, western style doors into the bar, where one nervous bar tender stood waiting for the two large men to order, though it was obvious what they wanted.

"**_Root _**Beer for me," Earl began.

"One fer me, too!" Carl added. The server quickly nodded his head and returned with two very frothy mugs of... water.

Vegito watched as the men continued to drink, and once again came to the conclusion that these bumbling oafs would be of no help to him, as they'd probably be too **_full _**to drive in a short while.

"I'm getting really annoyed!" the demented voice exclaimed. "There's been no plot development for the last seven pages and me giving up is getting really old! Can we please get some new ideas?!"

Vegito suddenly found himself in a room full of frying pans.

"N... never mind!"

Vegito was back where he finished off, wondering how in the name of Dende he was supposed to find out what the problem was. As he flew out the door of the bar, he gazed around in shock for a moment. The streets were still empty, but the problem was in that fact. The truck had disappeared.

"That's the last grain!" the coffee flavored sucker screamed. "I'm going to figure out what's going on in Ichu City even if it kills me!"

He flew into every building he could find in the town, but it was the same picture everywhere. The citizens were huddled into small groups, not even daring to breathe loudly. Many seemed to be praying and wishing as they squeezed tightly together with their families, friends, and total strangers who just happened to be in the same vincinity when twelve o'clock hit. Things looked bleek for our hero's cause.

Vegito planned to check out one last building. If there wasn't anything there, he was leaving and forgetting that this entire thing had ever happened. He went inside, expecting to see a similar picture, but then stopped.

The building was empty. Not a soul was to be found inside of what appeared to be the main foyer of a large office. As he prepared to look in the offices and cubicles, he thought for a moment. "This place seems familiar," he said softly, and suddenly, it hit him like an incredibly powerful ki blast.

"Of course! This is the first place I checked! The one where the workers where fighting with Mr. What's-his-face! Either they're all hiding deeper inside or I've found the root of this problem!"

Just then, a man in a security uniform carrying a long range fire arm burst into the lobby. He looked around for a minute, then spoke in his walkie talkie. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you saw something move?"

A hard to understand voice replied from the device, saying something to the extent of, "Yes, I did."

"Well, I'm not sure what you saw. Unless whoever it was left, including the odds of someone being here at this hour today, I'm not sure what that small round thing was."

"Great, they must have huge security here," Vegito thought. "I could try searching this place for answers, but with these weirdos who knows what they might do if I'm found. I better leave as soon as this guy moves on." He remained perfectly still, watching the guard slowly search the premises.

The man finally turned back to where he had suddenly entered from. "There's nothing here," he said to his unseen partner in conversation. "I'm going back."

"Now's my chance!" Vegito thought. He quickly darted toward the door when a gun shot stopped him in his tracks.

"I saw you move, whoever you are!" the security guard exclaimed, obviously bluffing eariler. "I can't see you anymore, but if you move again before I find you I'll make sure I hit next time!"

Vegito was frozen in mid air. The bullet had grazed his sugary outside coating, but he was fine, otherwise; just in a state of shock.

"Smooth move," the gruff voice thought. "This is all your fault, Kakarott!"

"How's that?" the softer one replied.

"If you weren't so stupid I could have easily figured out that this man was bluffing and I wouldn't be in the pickle I'm in now!"

"Oh yeah, right. If it wasn't for me, I'd be a pile of sugar right now."

"Knock it off!" the normal demented voice chimed in. "I need to focus on not being seen. You two are really ticking me off right now!"

The security guard was deperatly looking for whatever he saw moving out of the corner of his eye. Several minutes passed while Vegito tried not to move a granule and the man searched. After a good long while, the human shrugged. "It must have just been a bug," he mumbled, really leaving this time. Vegito flew outside within the next second.

"Well," he thought, looking around and seeing no sign of the semi but still noticing the drivers drinking, "at least I've found the source. If only I knew what was happening, though. I could stop it. Too bad Mister NRA had to come and attack me just then, I'd probably be done with this mess by now!"

Vegito was sick and tired of the whole thing. "Why I am worried about this stupid place, anyway? I don't even know where I am. Of course, there are people in trouble. That's probably why...."

"I'm wasting my time here! Why am I not trying to get home and out of the accursed form?"

"Because I need to help people in need!"

"You would say that, you baka."

"What's that mean, anyway?"

"Exactly."

"What did I tell you two?! I thought this fusion thing worked differently. I should be of one body AND mind. AND MIND! Please calm down until I... what in the name of Kami is that?!"

Vegito, once agian trying to control his strange spilt personality problem, had managed to turn around to face the front of the building. Through all of his endless and annoying search, he had never taken the time to actually see what any of the buildings said. This one was one of the most interesting things he had seen any where. It was even weirder than some of Bulma's hair styles!

The building seemed to be made totally out of marble, which looked odd since the rest of the town was made with wood and cheap stone. The top had two tall pillars, between which was placed a large, King Kong like statue, but this one had a man's head and appeared to be holding a diamond. Directly underneath, golden letters stated that this apparently was the Yogoboso C. Z. Empire, 1360 Main Street, Ichu City, Japan, 43218-4506.

As the jawbeaker took in this apparently amazing sight, and wondered who would put their full mailing address on their building, another explosion shook the town. This snapped our hero back into attention, and reminded him of why he had shown up in the first place, as the explosions hadn't been explodeing for last hour or so.

The coffee flavored candy slowly, but surely, put all of the strange clues together. "Let's see," he began, planning to run over everything in his head once more, obviously a reflection of his more Goku side, "strange explosions that the townsfolk seem to be used to, a company that doesn't have the day off even though everyone just came back to life, a giant truck, citizens fearing this so much they don't dare breathe when thinking about it, the front of this building... that's it!"

Vegito dashed back off toward where he had come from. A small cluster of mountains boardered the town (did I forget to mention that?), seemingly made of sheer rock. Vegito knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I'm leaving! Nothing is making sense here! Why did I waste my time on such foolishness?" He took one last glare at Ichu City before moving on and forgetting about this whole incident. Just then, something in the mountains caught his eye.

It was the truck. It seemed to be parked next to a mine that he had apparently missed eariler. "There we go!" he exclaimed, racing down.

"Curse your foolish ways, Kakarott," the gruff voice managed to sneek out before Vegito gained control of both of himselves again. Hey, he was getting used to it!

He was quickly approaching the carved out rock wall. The scene slowly became clearer as he raced down at super flying candy speed, which isn't as fast as you'd think it would be. The giant semi was backed up next to the entrance of a man made cave, and large machinery was lifting huge pieces of rock from a conveyor belt that led out of the opening in the face of the mountain to the back of the truck.

Vegito stared at it for a minute. "Could this possibly be what the commotion in the town was all about?" he thought. "Wait, it has to be! The truck is there! Curse my Gokukarott side! Oops! Hey, no fighting, I know you want to!"

...............................

"Holy Kami, it worked! They didn't fight! I'm free to be Vegito! Yeah!!!!!"

Suddenly, a voice came over an unseen intercom system. "Clear Area 51!" The jawbreaker tried to figure out what the point of that announcement was, when exactly one minute later, one of those lovely explosions went off. 

Even though it came from inside the mountain, it was enough to send Vegito flying backwards to where he was when he had first seen the truck again. So, he had to fly back down one more time to where he once was, which was really annoying.

"This is obviously some sort of mining operation," Vegito said, taking in the scenary once again. "But what could they possible be after? All I see are plain stones." He flew down closer to the truck so maybe he could figure out the exact situation, after all, how long has this mystery been dragged along through these last two chapters (AN: Yeah, I know it's been annoying, just imagine how it's been from my side!)?

Upon closer investigation, the giant semi was actually on a very big lift of some sort, which was how it was taken away without the two original drivers. The stones were very large, probably weighing about 500 pounds each, nothing for Vegito, but in his present state they could have been very dangerous.

Many of the people who were supervising or operating the machinery were some of the ones who had been complaining about having to go to work eariler in the day. None of them seemed very happy about their jobs, and it was as if they were forced to work here because of this corporation's huge, over bearing impact on Ichu City.

"What could all of this mean?" the flying/ fighting ball of candy thought. "There must be some way to figure it out, and for me to help these people!" Realizing that nothing could help him completely slove this puzzle from his present position, he flew inside of the mines to get a closer look and to search for answers. 

Machines of all different sizes and types were inside of the tunnels. Very unethuiactic workers were running the machines or helping to load things on to them, and even a maintience worker was seen in a few of the corridors. Vegito didn't see anything that would let him know what in the whole of King Yemma's creation was being mined out of this large, defaced rock, though.

Our hero couldn't take it anymore. For one, he was sick of this town, and two, he couldn't stand the fact that these last two chapters had been dragged along like someone who had just been knocked senseless with a frying pan. "I'm going to slove this problem and slove it quickly!" he exclaimed, just like what happened when he was checking out the caverns (it could have taken two more pages, but it was short and to the point!).

The jawbreaker decided that the best thing to try would be to somehow get the attention of one of the workers, and then get whoever it was to actually listen. The first part of this hadn't worked while he was in town, but Vegito figured that adding in the factor of how miserable these people seemed to be, they would probabaly do anything to stop whatever horrible deed they were doing for this Yogoboso guy.

He flew back through the caverns in a desperate attempt at getting someone's attention. However, he hadn't taken into account that the machinery would be making such a loud noise and covered up his high pitched chipmunk like voice. Vegito raced around, trying to find at least one person who's ears weren't filled with the grrs and rumbles of the excavation.

The situation looked hopelss. Finally, he stopped in the middle of one of the busiest parts of the mine, looked at all the occupied workers, and then exclaimed, "Will anyone ever listen to me?!!"

Unfortunantly... wait, no, fortunantly, just then everyone stopped working for a spilt second and heard the cry. Slowly, they all turned to face the center of the room to see what the source of the interesting voice was.

"Did, uh, anyone else hear that?" one man said as they all stared at Vegito but didn't register his presence.

"Yeah," a woman answered. "What was it? It couldn't have been the boss, his voice isn't _that _demented!"

"I'm right here!" Vegito replied, happy that he was _finally_ getting some attention. "The piece of candy hovering in what I think is the exact center of this chamber! See, I'm moving!"

Silence filled the room as the coffee flavored jawbreaker suddenly became obvious to the whole group. Then, they lost it. Some fainted, others screamed, and many began running.

"Wait!" he cried, the echoing effects of the cavern being the only reason anyone could hear him at all, "I have a message for your salvation!"

Everyone stopped and slowly walked back toward Vegito, both afraid of what may happen to them if this strange creature got mad, others hoping that they might be freed from this rock prison. Vegito smiled to himself (since he doesn't really have a mouth) and thought about how he could finally find out what was going on, not really knowing what he would do about this.

"W-what is it?" a man seated in a large fork lift asked.

"Well," the piece of candy began, suddenly realizing that if he made it totally obvious that he had been lying he wouldn't get any answers, "I first need to make sure that this will work by hearing _your_ sides of the story. Then we will rise against Yogosaki!"

"You mean Yogoboso?"

"That's what I said! Now, what is going on?"

An awkward silence followed, the workers not sure if they should do this in case the plan didn't work or this weird thing flew off and they got caught with telling an outsider about "the industry". Finally, a young woman spoke up.

"I'll tell you," she began. "You see, Ichu City was once a very poor town with nothing to give it any income at all. Then, one day, while Mr. Yogoboso was climbing in these mountains, he was nailing in a support pike when he came across... it. He knew that he could use this mineral to help save our city, so he started a mining company. But things got out of control, and Yogoboso has pretty much taken over the town. He's even... no, I can't say anymore! The walls have ears!"

The other workers rushed to her side, many shocked that she gave away so much of the towns secret, Vegito feeling as if he had just gotten nowhere fast.

"What exactly are you mining... even though I all ready know, I'm just making sure you do!" he said, forgetting that he was supposed to have a plan all ready.

"I can't say!" the girl replied, completely shaken about what she had said earlier. Just then, they heard heavy footsteps coming toward them.

"They know!" a man exclaimed as everyone began panicing. "We're done for!" The workers ran around in pure terror, which wasn't helping them any and most managed to get hit at least once; Vegito was slapped seven times in the frenzy.

The footsteps grew louder, and suddenly, the gruff looking businessman from eariler burst in accompanied by four armed gaurds and a troop of very scared workers. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed. "Nothing's been carried out of this chamber in five minutes!"

"Sir," a fifth guard who appeared from no where said, "I think you might want to listen to this. This is what was said while they weren't working."

"Let me listen," he said, putting on a headset which was attached to a portable tape player. The people Vegito had been talking with quivered in fear, while many turned to the woman mouthing things like, "It's been nice knowing you."

Mr. Yogoboso's face said everything. As he reached the end of the conversation, he slowly took off the earphones and put on a face that would kill any lesser man. The soon to be accused trembled, and prepared for the worst.

"What..." he began slowly, trying to keep his composure, "on... Earth... was that creepy voice!!!" he finally exclaimed, causing everyone to fall over with their legs sticking up in the air.

Vegito, not knowing Yogoboso's usual nature, quickly responded, "It was me, you slave driver! Now your reign of terror shall end!"

"What do you mean?" he replied, while the others had managed to stand up and were now fearfully watching the confrontation. "If it weren't for this idustry, Ichu City would be done for! We would have nothing, but I have saved us! Can you call that slave driving?"

"When the citizens of your town run in fear from your trucks and your wrokers are afraid to talk about your operation, I think that qualifies as some sort of slave type laboring situation."

"We have to keep it secret," the businessman quickly responded. "If we didn't other companies would come to these mountains and ruin me... I mean, our town!"

"Whatever, you liar," the jawbreaker retorted, running short on clever phrases that he hoped was making Mr. Yogoboso feel less in power. "I will still defeat you and finally put an end to these last two chapters (Cheers are heard from readers all over the web page)! Now, what exactly are you mining, again?"

Yogoboso laughed viciously. "You don't even know what's going on? I should have guessed as much. Few know of the real story behind the Yogoboso C.Z. empire!"

"What's C.Z.?" the coffee flavored candy ball exclaimed, getting quite irritated and also realizing that he had been found out.

"C.Z.?" he repeated with an evil grin. "Why, the rocks are full it! It's one of the most valuable resources in the world, and we excavate up to three hundred pounds a day after we separate it from the rock that it is embedded in. C.Z. made this city, and me!"

"For Dende's sake, what the HFIL is it?!" our very irriated protagonist screamed, just wanting to put an end to these shinanagins.

"You want to know what C.Z. is?" the man replied, enjoying the way he was playing this sucker.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine I'll tell you." Vegito expected the worst, some sort of new atomic explosive or a metal that could make armor unpenitrable. "It's... ... ... ... ... ... ... cubic zirconium!"

If Vegito wasn't a jawbreaker that relied on flying for everything, he would have fallen over with his legs sticking up in the air.

As the wild take that actually didn't happen finished, the candy ball burst into demented high pitched laughter. "THAT'S what C.Z. is?!" he exclaimed through his chortles. "You could have at least made a terror reign from something useful!"

Mr. Yogoboso was inraged. "Shut up, you fool! Do you have any idea how much money there is in the cubic zirconium market?" he exclaimed.

"Of course I do," he answered with a heavy air of sarcasim. "A lot less than there is in other markets, like diamonds for example."

"This is used in millions of products throughout the world!"

Vegito's laughter finally died down. "Whatever, loser. I'm going to stop your pathetic industry and put it into more honorable hands." With that, he flew up and nailed the business overlord in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

The confection stopped for a second in order to make sure that he wasn't getting up. "Well, that was incredibly easy considering how long it took me to get to this point." Everyone then turned and glared out the computer screen at a young author... uh... yeah...

The workers, who had remained silent since Yogoboso had arrived, suddenly burst out into a spontaneous cheer. "You've saved us!" the woman who tried to tell him the story exclaimed.

"We're free to get a resonable boss!" one of the guards added. "Come on, let's tie him up and keep him from making more trouble here!" Quickly, the over worked employees rushed to help restrain their insane manager, while Vegito somehow grinned a little.

"Finally I can leave this accursed town without any regrets," he said to himself, preparing to fly as fast as a jawbreaker could.

"Wait... um... Mister!" one of the excavators called. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that," he replied.

"Well, we'd like to do something to repay you, who or whatever you are."

He thought for a moment about the advantages he could get for the rest of his journey from these simpletons. "Well," he began, his voice suddenly becoming very irritating to the now happy listeners, "first off, could you tell me where I am in relationship to the rest of the world, I'm lost. And secondly, if there's any way you could feed me I'd really appriciate it, I haven't eatten in ages, although I'm not sure I can since I'm now a jawbreaker..."

"Well," someone interrupted, getting incredibly confused by his ramblings, "we aren't allowed to learn much about the rest of the world, but I think the nearest town is about a hundred miles west, that way." At this, he pointed along the mountain range to the right. "And, uh, I have no idea how to feed you."

"Thanks just the same," he answered. "At least I know one thing about where I am, and I can finally get home!" With that, he blasted off toward where he had been directed, the sun just beginning to set.

"He's amazing," a woman said admirably.

"He was incredible," a man chimed in.

"And he did such cool super hero fighting stuff," a third worker added.

As they returned to their homes shortly after, they all explained to their families that they had been saved from the driving business methods of Mr. Yogoboso by an amazing new super hero. Or, as they had begun to call him, the Incredible Fighting Candy.

_HEY, READ THIS, INCREDIBLE FIGHTING CANDY FANS!!!!!!_

AN: Whoo hoo! That took FOREVER for me to finish. But I did, so YEAH! Sorry, I've been incredibly busy, and now that it's summer I'd like to dedicate at least two hours a day to writing, of course, I will be gone for a while. I also want to get internet. I've got soo many stories to work on, too, half of them I haven't even started, but I'd really like to have this one as my master project. Actually, ***_read the next paragraph to see something special on that._*** Oh, did anyone catch my homage to Two Towers in this? Anywho, I'm trying to expand my horizons past DBZ as you can see with a few of my new works, though most include it. I've recently really gotten into shows like YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Trigun, and Ruroni Kenshin,plus I'm on a big Golden Sun/ Legend of Zelda video game kick and I've been checking out the new Shonen Jump magazines, and Candyland is going to tie me to a chair and make me watch _Fruits Basket_... or so she says (I'm on the phone with her), so you may see those in my stories in the future. Kenshin rules! He's my hero! Well, him and a close second from Vash and Inuyasha. Oh well!

Anyway, back to this story and the **_SPECIAL OPPOURTUNITY I HAVE FOR YOU!!!!_** As you could tell since I had a four month case of writer's block on this one chapter, I'm just not meeting up with my own expectations. I've got many ideas for Vegito's adventures, but not nearly as many as I'd like, and _this is where YOU come in!_ Once I get e mail, I'll put that address up but if it's not there, you can add to reviews any ideas you have for one of his adventures. If I decide to use it, not only will it be part of the the story, but I'll credit you and put you into the chapter, sound like fun yet? I'll contact anyone whose idea I use (somehow), and ask what you want to be called in your part, whatever name you want (as long as it fits the rating), although I will use your author name for the site in crediting you. And if you want your site name, that works, and if you aren't on ff.net, we'll work something out. Thanks a bunch, and give me those thoughts racing through all your creative minds! See ya soon!


	5. Information, Please!

Chapter 5: Information, Please!  
  
AN:You guys should feel special! You're getting this chapter free! Right now, I'm at camp and it's raining outside. I'm sitting on the top bunk of my bed and playing with my flashlight. A whole bunch of the others are watching The Matrix, but I'm really matrixed out, so here I sit, listening to the rain hit the roof and the occasional thunder. I never hand write my work. Now I'll have to transfer it to my computer and I won't even finish till next week when I'm back home (actually, as I type this it's exactly one week later and I haven't written on the chapter since that night), but I thought I'd get these out of the way. See how much I love you? Oops! I forgot the reason I write these in the first place! I don't in any way, shape, of form own DBZ, anything involving, or the names that I've made up that might be real people or places. Okay, here's the chapter you wanted! Oh. I'm writing this like right after I posted 3 on the site, so no special people just yet. Maybe soon, though!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The empty streets echoed with the light pounding of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder tearing through the sky. Throughout the neighborhoods, homes glowed with light as people remained content with occupying themselves at home with TV, video games, books, or whatever else they may want to do on a rainy night (get those sick thoughts out of your head right now!).  
  
Just then, lightening struck in the outskirts of the town, and burning cinders flew up in the air. Quickly, each light in the town went out one by one. Sparks and flames continued to rise from where the huge surge of electricity had hit. Eventually, candles and flashlights were seen barely glimmering in the houses. The power had gone out.  
  
Vegito was resting (on the ground, for once) under a large, raised tree root. He was tired from his trek through Ichu City. Plus, he didn't want the rain from the thunderstorm he had just run into to dissolve him nor did he want any hail that may decide to fall to break him to bits. Although the weather was loud, he felt very safe and content in his little nook. The candy ball some how closed his eyes and let sleep take him into a gentle darkness, not that it wasn't dark before.  
  
The sun rose that next morning. If it hadn't, everyone would have been really confused and probably nothing much would have happened (AN: Wait... haven't I used that?). Vegito again proved the impossible and slowly opened his eyes as the light seeped into his refuge. He groaned.  
  
"What's going on?" the jawbreaker mumbled. "Where am I? Why am I not... oh. That's right. I've become me now. Where am I? I was headed toward where ever was nearest to that accursed zirconium town. Well, there's nothing else I can do in my present state, although I am hungry. I'd better get moving."  
  
He flew off toward the west, hoping that this new town would be able to give him some answers to where he was and what he could do about his other problems. By about what would have been nine o'clock were there a clock anywhere in this chapter, which there isn't, he finally saw the town he had been searching for.  
  
It was settled in some small hills and was larger and appeared to have much more business than Ichu City. It was this appearance that made it seem odd to Vegito that the streets were mostly empty except for a few people outside of their homes. The businesses appeared to be closed and few cars were out driving.  
  
"This better not be another dictatorship," he mumbled as he flew into the city limits. "I wonder where I am, anyway. Hopefully I'll be able to catch someone's attention here." He flew down a large street toward what appeared to be the biggest cluster of people.  
  
"Excuse me," he began as loud as his strange high-pitched voice could manage, "I was wondering if you could give me some information."  
  
The people in the group did a double take. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah," another replied. "It must have been the wind or the people at the power plant or something."  
  
"No, actually I'm right here," Vegito replied.  
  
The people once again looked at themselves nervously, then continued with their conversation.  
  
"Anyway, when do you think it'll be fixed?"  
  
"Soon, I hope," yet another citizen said. "It's supposed to be a hot day and everything in the fridge will be spoiled if it doesn't come back on quickly."  
  
Vegito knew that if he had a stomach, which he wasn't sure if he did or not, it would be rumbling. "What about all the food in your fridge needing to be eaten?" his Goku half (again, not the split personality one, just the more Goku-like Vegito) compulsively said.  
  
The group of citizens knew that they could not deny the strange voice this time. They also were pretty sure where it was coming from and it wasn't in the direction of the broken power supply. They all turned to look straight at the floating jawbreaker just outside of their group.  
  
"Hello," Vegito began quickly, hoping they wouldn't run away in fear. "I am a victim of Majin Buu who wasn't turned back into my usual self. I'm lost and I'm looking for answers on where I am and how I can get something to eat." He had a feeling that telling them what he wanted straight forward would be the best approach in this situation.  
  
They stood there gawking at him, the only movement coming from the occasional blinking of their eyes. Then, much like the workers of the mines outside of Ichu City, they ran away screaming. The coffee flavored confection sighed. "I should have expected as much," he mumbled turning to fly away to see if someone else would listen to him. However, as he turned (again, don't ask me how he knows front from back) he came face to face with one of the town's citizens who apparently had come up from behind while he was talking.  
  
"Hi there," the man said, looking at him curiously. "Were you just... talking?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"So I shouldn't eat you?"  
  
"No! Even if you tried, I'd pound you so bad you'd be lucky if you could eat applesauce any more!"  
  
"Darn," the man said, starting to turn. "Well, see you around, whoever you are..."  
  
"Wait!" Vegito exclaimed, realizing that he was about to lose the one person he had made successful contact with in such a short amount of time. "Can you answer a few questions for me?"  
  
"Um, okay. But can I eat you when I'm done?"  
  
"No!!!! ...Go home and find something," he added, hoping he wasn't making his source of information mad.  
  
"Well, you see, that's the problem we're having here. The power got knocked out during the storm last night and everybody's fridges are defrosting and we don't have lights or television or computers or anything! Surely you noticed that. Or are you an out of towner?"  
  
Vegito sighed. All that food was going to waste and if he were only in his normal form he could have eaten it. "Yes, I am from somewhere else. That's one of my problems, you see. I have no idea where I am compared to the rest of the world."  
  
"Oh," he replied. "Well, you're in the town of Remo right now. There are a few towns nearby. There's one that's about a hundred miles east of here that we never hear from and I'm not sure of it's name. You could get better information on your location there since they might know different things about..."  
  
"That's Ichu City," Vegito interrupted, quite angry at this, "and Dende can fire and brimstone it as far as I care. They told me to come here, so I'd like to know where West City is in comparison to Lemming if you don't mind."  
  
"It's Remo."  
  
"I said that."  
  
"Well, um... I'm not really sure. I never was very good at geology. I do know that there are four cities spread around us to the north and the west. They're a lot bigger than Remo, you could probably find out something in at least one of them."  
  
Vegito was getting really frustrated, so frustrated that he didn't even bother to tell the man that it was called "geography". He tried to calm himself down and continued with his questions. "Do you think anyone else in this town could give me the answers I'm looking for?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "Everyone's pretty busy trying to work around the power outage. They may not want to answer. Plus, you saw what those others did when they saw you, Veggios."  
  
"My name's Vegito. And I'm well aware that I have problems contacting humans, but I really need to find my way home so I can turn back into myself... es. Is there anyway I can find a person who won't freak out when they see me or who won't want to eat me?"  
  
"Beats me!" he replied with a laugh. "Now I have to go help clear my fridge! I'll probably bust by the time the electricity comes back! See ya around!"  
  
"I wish I could eat," the coffee flavored jawbreaker whined. "At least I know where I am, which is much better than I did yesterday. Someone here must know how I can get home." He began flying through the streets again, hoping to find another group of less frightenable people so he get this over with in one chapter.  
  
He had obviously run into a group of people from most of the neighboring streets, because there was no one to be seen for the next few blocks even though that might be due to the fact that so much delicious food was thawing out and spoiling at the moment.  
  
Vegito felt that if he had a stomach, which he wasn't sure if he did or not, it would be growling again right now. He could talk without a mouth, surely he should be able to eat! As he lost himself in these insanely mind boggling questions, he almost ran straight into the back of another person who happened to be outside of his home. The candy ball hit the breaks just before possibly being smashed on the person's skull.  
  
"Excuse me," he began as loudly as he could. "I am looking for some answers. Can you help me?"  
  
The young man jumped a little at the sudden sound of a strange high pitched voice, then turned to see what in the name of King Yemma was doing this.  
  
"Don't be afraid and don't try to eat me! I am a victim of Majin Buu who was never turned back to normal and I'm looking for help so I can become a human again. Plus, I'm coffee flavored, which is pretty gross if you ask me."  
  
"Uh..." his newest victim began, staring at the floating jawbreaker nervously. "I was told not to talk to any strange thing that I see when I get too hot."  
  
"I can assure you that I am not a figment of your over heated imagination," Vegito answered, beginning to enjoy the conversations he was having with others apart from the ones he had with himselves. "My name is Vegito and I'm lost. Do you know where West City is in comparison to here?"  
  
"I'm Sugeki," he replied. "Uh, let me find my father..." The teenager (which he was if I hadn't made that clear yet) went inside his rather large house and disappeared. A few minutes later he returned followed by a very frustrated looking man in a suit.  
  
"Son, I thought we had this problem taken care of," he was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but the flying jawbreaker really does exist! See, there he is!" Sugeki pointed at Vegito causing his father to do an over blown double take then fall over with his legs sticking up in the air.  
  
"Yes, well," Vegito began, hoping he hadn't just lost his chance, "my name is Vegito, an unrequited victim of Majin Buu. I was wondering if you could tell me how I could get to West City or maybe how I could eat something, but the first one's more important... I think..."  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Well, I wish I could help you," he began with a strange manner to himself, "but I am the mayor of Remo and I am too busy trying to help out the poor citizens of this city. I'm afraid I can do nothing for you... unless, of course, you are willing to help us restore power to our fair city. Then maybe we can find someone who knows where you're looking for."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you obviously have powers of some sort. You are flying and talking, and as I recall none of us had any control over ourselves when we were turned into assorted jawbreakers. If you help us, we'll help you."  
  
Vegito sighed and thought about this. Did he really want to stoop to another city's level or was he that desperate to find his way home? He considered this for a moment, realized that most of the other cities in the world would probably cause him as much grief as these last two had been and answered, "All right, but I can't do a lot since I don't have arms and legs. I could help you dispose of your food if you help me figure out how to eat, however."  
  
"No, I have plans for you all ready," the mayor answered, obviously planning for this to happen ever since Sugeki told him about the confection. "If you'd please head over to the power plant I'll call them and tell them that more help is on the way. It's that large building on the side of the hill with all the machines around it."  
  
Vegito grumbled a little to himself about the fact that he was now being used by this man who was showing signs of being yet another complete jerk, then flew off so he could get what he wanted. "He'd better not be tricking me," the coffee flavored candy ball said to himself. "If I don't get answers after playing slave boy he will pay dearly."  
  
He rose over the houses to give himself an easier route to the power plant. The wind whipped around him as the houses moved quickly underneath his... whatever you'd call something in the foot proximity on a sphere. He arrived at the large company just as a man wearing a plaid shirt, overalls, and a hard hat came walking toward him.  
  
"You must be the gobstopper," he said, eyeing Vegito suspiciously. "The mayor said you'd be coming. I'm Tom, the manager here. We've got some good work for a magical piece of candy like you."  
  
"Uh, technically I'm a jawbreaker," Vegito answered. "And why do all the people whose names I learn have a combination of English and Japanese sounding ones?"  
  
Tom blinked at him stupidly. "Whatever. Anyway, the first thing I need you to do is fly up to the top of that tower. Bob and Yoshi are up there, they'll tell you what you need to do, ...um... what did you say your name was?"  
  
"I never told you," he replied, the Vegeta in him getting very mad. "I'm Vegito, the most powerful warrior in the universe who's just been turned into a piece of candy and the third class prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
It finally slipped again. It was bound to happen sometime, even though Vegito had been doing so well lately.  
  
"Curse you, Kakarott!" the gruff voice exclaimed. "Look at what you made me say!"  
  
"Hey," the soft one retorted, "do I ever call myself 'third class?' That was all you!"  
  
"Whatever! I would have never said it if it wasn't for you, stupid!"  
  
"At least I don't whine every time somebody's stronger than me!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP IT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!" Vegito screamed in his normal strange voice. "I thought I had fixed this problem! Go away and never come back, you two! Life is much easier if I'm just one person, not Vegito, Vegeta, and Gokukarott! And don't comment on that one either!"  
  
The sucker was quite happy with the silence that followed. Tom, however, looked like he was about to call the people in the white coats. He took a few deep breaths and said, "Just go to the tower. The men know what needs to be done."  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry about that." He reluctantly did as he was told, though the fact that he had just embarrassed himself to no end did help in his desire to leave the manager's presence. The large metal spire he was heading toward had obviously been damaged recently, probably in the thunderstorm of the previous night. He flew to the top where a platform had somehow been set up and a group of workers were sitting around and talking instead of doing the verb that the name of their profession suggested.  
  
They looked up at him for a moment, some quite shocked, then remembered what was going on and went back to their conversations. "Excuse me, but are Bob and/or Yoshi here? I was told I need to speak to them."  
  
"I'm Bob!" one man exclaimed from an area near the broken tower. "Yoshi's over there but he's talking so I shouldn't interrupt him..."  
  
"Isn't getting the power back in your town important?!" Vegito exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's why you're here, isn't it?" he answered. Vegito would have been scowling if he had a visible mouth. "So, what you need to do first is fly to the very top of the tower and see if all the wires are still connected."  
  
"Fine," the jawbreaker said, doing as he was told but not happily. He looked at the singed and bent metal.  
  
"What is that idiot talking about?" he thought while inspecting it. "I don't even see any wires! The metal seems to be in one piece if that means anything."  
  
He returned to the lazy people and told them what he had seen. "I didn't see a wire anywhere and the metal was still connected, so I don't know if it's okay or not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bob asked, looking at him questioningly. "Don't you have X Ray vision or something?"  
  
"No!" Vegito exclaimed. "I'm a fighter, not a super hero, though I'm sure there are a lot of people who think I am. Does it even look like I have eyes? If I have X Ray vision, it's probably all being used to see normally!"  
  
"Oh," Bob replied, looking disappointed. "Well, I guess that the fact that the metals only bent is a good thing. Now we need you to straighten the tower."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, if something did happen to the wiring, having it in it's normal state would make any fixing a lot easier."  
  
"What do I look like to you?!" our hero answered through gritted teeth. Well, that was how it sounded anyway. Whether or not he had teeth was still a mystery. "I'm a coffee flavored sucker! I don't have arms and legs! Sure, I'm the most powerful being in the universe, but in this form I'm pretty much worthless! I don't even think I can shoot ki blasts, but I'm willing to try it out right now if I need to!"  
  
Bob was getting a look similar to the last one Tom had. "Will you please just fix it? I'm sure you can find a way to do it. If you're as powerful as you say you are, you could just bend it with your body or something."  
  
Vegito growled for a moment and then exclaimed, "Fine!", flying back up to the top. "I don't know why I'm bothering here, anyway," he muttered. "I should just find another town in the area that isn't full of morons like these last two. If only Gokukarott wasn't inside of me, then this would be much easier. No fighting! I'm just following the personality that you two gave me! It's nobody's fault!"  
  
He looked at the spire again, realizing now the some of the metal had melted and rehardened again during the strike, which would probably make straightening it even harder. He flew next to one of the main poles just above the vertex of the bend and began pushing with all of his super piece of candy might.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Darn it!" he exclaimed, looking at what he hadn't just accomplished. "How am I supposed to fix this stupid thing if I can't even move a light weight tower like this?" He moved over to another one of the bent support poles and tried the same, with the result being just as much as the first.  
  
"There must be a way for me to fix this," he thought, examining the electrical spire again. It looked the same everywhere, the metal with the most influence on the overall shape being the hardest to move.  
  
"What if I tried a different approach?" Vegito suddenly said to himself. "I could probably move that smaller beam over there, and maybe with the way things have melted and remolded, it might force the rest of the tower to straighten!"  
  
He flew over to the part in question, er, sentence. These beams were between the larger ones and seemed to be for minor support, or maybe for decoration; he didn't know anything about electronics. The jawbreaker again placed himself directly above where the bend started and began pushing with his Incredible Fighting Candy strength again.  
  
Things began to creak slowly, but not much improvement could be seen in the tower. Vegito was not one to give up. After all, hadn't he kept fighting when he was first turned into this orb of crystallized sugar? He continued to somehow push the beam with all of his weight, which was less than an ounce, but his super strength made it much more effective. Sounds of metal bending and cracking filled the air as the lazy workers looked up to see what was going on.  
  
"Is that a good sound?" one asked.  
  
"Beats me!" another replied. "Hey, since this guy is doing all the work, why don't we just go to lunch?"  
  
"Sure!" the first speaker answered, standing up and preparing to get a much longer break than was usually allotted.  
  
However, just then the platform began rocking violently.  
  
"What's that idiot doing?!" Bob exclaimed, looking up to see what addition damage had been caused. However, he couldn't believe what he saw. Somehow, the jawbreaker had managed to do what normally would have been a two week, 3 million dollar repair job in under ten minutes and for free!  
  
"No way..." he said in awe as the candy flew down straight in front of his face, breathing heavily even though it was hard to tell if he had the organs/ openings that would enable him to do that.  
  
"All right," Vegito said. "I straightened your stupid tower. Is that all?"  
  
"Um, no," Bob answered, still in shock. "Uh, I think Yoshi was supposed to cover the next part of it. Go talk to him. He's standing right over there."  
  
Vegito flew to the man that he had pointed to and floated in front of his surprised looking face for a moment before he spoke. "Hi, there."  
  
Yoshi jumped, and then replied, "Oh. Hello."  
  
"What do I need to do next? Please tell me I'm almost done with this stupid task!"  
  
"Well," he began, still looking a bit shocked, "Now we need to reattach the outside wires that broke when the tower was bent. We'll need to get the workers positioned on the towers so they can do the connecting part. Your job is to fly the wires across."  
  
"And how, pray tell, am I supposed to do that?!" Vegito exclaimed, his bad mood getting even worse. "I don't have any way to hold on to it! I'm not like one of those stupid vegetable guys who can pick things up even though they don't have appendages! At least, I don't think I am. There's no way I can do it!"  
  
"Well, I guess you won't be able to find your home, then..."  
  
"Okay, fine! But you'd better figure out how I'm going to it, because I'm not the one who wanted me to do this stupid repair job!" He flew closer to the ground and waited for someone to tell him that they were ready, not to mention figure out if he could pick things up without arms and legs like a certain group of computer animated veggies could.  
  
"Hey, Veggie Hold!" someone called an hour later as Vegito's seventh test proved that he was unable to pick things up. "Get up here, we're ready!"  
  
"It's Vegito, you moron!" he replied, flying up toward where Yoshi was now positioned, which was on top of the once deformed tower.  
  
"How am I going to do this?" he asked, with a slight tone of worry about how this was going to turn out.  
  
"Well," Yoshi answered, looking at little embarrassed, "this was all I could think of." He held up a piece of string.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, we tie one end to you and the end of the wires to the other end. Then you fly it across and either fly back or get another wire end attached once they've removed the first!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" the coffee flavored sucker exclaimed. "I am NOT going to wear a string around myself like a stupid hair ribbon!"  
  
Five minutes later, he was flying toward the nearest tower, a string tied around his middle. "I can't believe I've gotten this low. I thought being a piece of candy was bad enough!" He spent the next hour or so flying back and forth between the electrical spires, bringing wires, going back for more, or returning them.  
  
As the exhausted jawbreaker finished carrying over the last of them and the now working workers finished the final connection, a sudden jolt shook the towers as lights began turning on all over the town even though it wasn't night.  
  
"Oh, I guess that was it, then!" Yoshi exclaimed as he removed the accursed string from around Vegito.  
  
"You idiots didn't even turn off the main power supply after the strike!" he replied upsetly. "You could have killed yourselves! Oh well, at least now I can figure out where I am."  
  
Vegito looked around from the height at which he was at and noticed that toward what appeared to be the center of the downtown area, a large group of people were meeting.  
  
"Well, I'd better go see if they've got a person to tell me something down there," he said, zipping off.  
  
"Hey wait!" Bob exclaimed. "You're supposed to finish our shift!"  
  
However, the candy ball was gone.  
  
Sure enough, the mayor was talking to the citizens about how great their electrical company was to get things fixed in such a short amount of time and how some special tools that they didn't see fixed everything when Vegito arrived.  
  
"I did what you wanted, now I want answers," he said with a menacing high pitched tone.  
  
"...Oh!" he replied with a tad bit of surprise in his voice. "It... it's you!"  
  
"Yes, it's me! And a deal's a deal. I fixed your stupid power plant, now you tell me where West City is!"  
  
Many of the citizens were shocked, not only at the fact that what looked like a piece of candy was talking, but also that their mayor was lying to them.  
  
"Uh, well, there are still many things that need to be taken care of here," he answered, regaining his superiority. "I'm afraid I need you to do a few more things over the next few days or so and then I'll see about getting you out of Remo."  
  
"You creep!" Vegito exclaimed, his bad mood finally getting the best of him and his Vegeta half coming through much more than it had been throughout the day. "First you humiliate me by making me do menial jobs for your lazy workers and making me look like a fool since I'm still getting used to this stupid body, and now you think you're just going to use me as your slave?! Well, I won't stand for this! Give me answers or I will be forced to hurt you!"  
  
"Well, we're certainly violent, aren't we! I don't think I can associate myself with someone as crude and as sugary as you..."  
  
"That's it! You've gone too far! First those morons in Ichu City and now this!" The jawbreaker completely lost his senses at this point, even the Vegeta part wasn't containing himself as he had learned to do in the past decade.  
  
The next thing his sane, unannoyed self remembered, he was looking at the Mayor who was now covered in many small welts from where he had pummeled him. "Well," he began, "um, that'll teach you! I'm leaving this stupid town and going to one of the nearby ones that one of your citizens so conveniently told me about and that I should have gone to in the first place!"  
  
He flew off, in a confused rage while the battered Mayor and the citizens of Remo watched off in a similarly confused shock.  
  
"That was even more of a waste of time than the first town! Oh well, at least I helped those people. I wonder if one of those four cities is in this direction."  
  
In the meantime, the people of Remo were busy talking about what they had just seen. And although he had not done anything to the same level of what he did in Ichu City, the people still began referring to him as the Incredible Fighting Candy (what a coincidence!).  
  
AN: Hm. Goes to show you what happens when you have a brief moment of inspiration. It took me almost two months to write this! I started with a little homage to good old Snoopy, if you noticed. The whole name thing was me realizing that I was doing that to my made up characters so I was making fun of myself. I really should stop doing that.  
  
I can't say when I'll update again, cause marching band starts soon and then it'll be school and I'm a big scary senior! Woo hoo! Hopefully since it's the beginning of the year I won't be too busy, but I need the right inspiration to shoot off chapters like I did on the first three. Yeah, I had three done about a week after I posted two, it just took me forever on four and I didn't want to leave it as a cliffy. Sorry! Please give me your lovely ideas for this if you have any, although I figured out a lot of chap plans that I can work with. I'm probably getting a job too so I can have money for me and college if I ever stop being lazy and start looking at them.  
  
I have e mail now (yipee!) but I don't have Internet, curse my father, so I can't check it that often. But e mail your ideas or if you just want to say something! Heh heh. And this is my main project even though I've got about 12 stories in the works right now (sighs), so for me and my evil schedule, you may see a good amount of updates (two this school year, JK, as many as possible for me). Catch ya later (hopefully a very soon later)!!! 


	6. Average Tourist

Chapter 6: Average Tourist  
  
AN: I'm a mutant pickle, short and thin,  
Now it's time for this chapter to begin,  
If you couldn't notice, can't you see,  
I do not own D B Z.  
  
That sucked.  
  
Hey, I finally updated! Great, huh? This chapter was fun! For the twenty billionth time, I'm so sorry that I never update. The reason I don't is a from a horrible mixture from my schedule, my writer's block, and my other stories that I'm not having as many problems on.   
  
Actually, I've got a new plan. SHORTER CHAPTERS! As you may have noticed by the bar on the side, this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones. I've decided to overall make my chapters shorter, because it will allow me to update more frequently and probably give me less headaches!   
  
Back to the main matter, I seriously love this story. I don't want to stop it at all! I promise you that I'll finish it. It may take for ever and end up being ten chapters (I know what I want to happen in 8(/ 9 possibly)), but it will get done! Don't give up on me! Think of it as a yearly treat, which is how long I think it's been since I last updated. Just kidding, I'll start doing more with this, I promise!

I'm putting up a variety of things and I'm just not as into DBZ as I used to be, but this will have a valid ending, even if it's chapter eleven which I post ten years from now. With summer break here (and my new computer!), I'll write as much as I can, but I have over seven major chapter stories, most of which I haven't planned endings for, and then I have college which always slows people's writing down as I've seen, and I'm bad enough as is. But keep your eyes open, I still want to get this baby done!   
  
Oh! The town name came from a situation in my first and as of now only game of Scrabble in which I really needed to use a "u". Here goes!!

The wind whipped around the coffee flavored jawbreaker as he flew in a sort of north westerly direction from Remo. "I sure hope I find one of these towns soon," he muttered. "And which ever one I do find first, it had better not be like those last two accursed towns! Especially not Remo. I didn't think anything could be worse than Ichu City. That was the most pointless chapter in fanfiction history!"  
  
He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and waited in fear for retribution from the author.  
  
However, the author knew fully well that this was true and did not want to punish the lead character for stating the facts this time, so Vegito continued on his way.  
  
The land sped underneath him as he flew. Well, actually it didn't. He flew over it so it appeared to be moving very quickly underneath him. But technically Earth is always moving, so I guess it was. Anyway, he somehow scanned the horizon for one of the four cities which he was pretty sure he would be able to notice since they were bigger than Remo, and Remo was big enough for it's own power plant.  
  
"I hope that idiot wasn't wrong," he suddenly exclaimed, realizing that his only source of information was a man who called the study of land and political boundaries "geology". "If I don't find anything, that stupid town will feel my wrath! Why are there no good cities out there?" Just then, as if from no where, he noticed a small skyline of a fairly large town, at least 20,000 if not more residents. "Finally!" he exclaimed happily. "With a city this size, there's no way I can't find out how to get home!" He somehow accelerated and flew down into the sea of buildings. Well, more like a good sized lake.  
  
This town appeared to be fine. People were happily and unhappily roaming the streets and shopping, going to lunch, or to work. They didn't seem to be congregated anywhere or talking about the whole Buu situation from a few days earlier, any insane mining industries, or power outages. Really, this appeared to be a normal town.  
  
"It looks like I'll be able to get easy answers here," he commented as he took in the scenery. "But why am I expecting it to be okay? The last three chapters have obviously proven that some insane problem will show up and it won't be well written at all."  
  
Again he waited in fear, and again there was no retribution from the author, who knew that this, too, was true. "I'm wasting time," he thought. "The longer I float around thinking, the longer this chapter will be. I'll go try the citizens."  
  
He flew into the streets and once again began his routine of trying to get someone's attention. As they walked, Vegito stopped in front of people's faces and attempted to be noticed, but, as usual, was not.  
  
Finally, he saw a young woman sitting on the side of a fountain and decided to try and see if someone who was stationary and not talking would be a better choice, since he never really had tried before. He flew until he was in front of her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering..."  
  
"Huh?" she said, jumping a little and looking forward. "Who's there?"  
  
"I'm right in front of you!" Vegito replied, not angrily because for some reason, he was in a good mood today (probably his Gokuness finally coming through). "I am Vegito, a victim of Majin Buu who is still stuck as a jawbreaker. I'm looking for some answers."  
  
"Oh," she replied, looking directly at him. "Hi! You must be new in town."  
  
Vegito was taken aback. Wasn't she going to run away, or scream, or try to eat him? However, the girl sat there, looking at him as if he were just a usual person you'd meet everyday.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" he exclaimed in his shock. "I'm a talking piece of candy! You're not even going to do an over blown wild take?"  
  
"No," she answered. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm a freak! You probably can't tell with my voice the way it is, but I'm actually two people fused into one also! I'm expecting a reaction from this!"  
  
"Sorry, but you probably won't get one from anyone in town. You definitely are new if you don't know that."  
  
"Why?!" he said, not upsetly, but interested in the fact that this strange lady didn't seem to care about his odd form.  
  
"You see, we've got some pretty interesting citizens here in Qusoda."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Qusoda. How'd you get here, anyways?"  
  
"I flew from that accursed Remo." Vegito answered. "I'm trying to find my way home. ...What did you mean by interesting citizens? I'm not going to have to save the entire city, am I?"  
  
"Probably not," she answered. "It's not like we have monsters or anything. We've just got things like a talking horse, a troop of flying monkeys, a man who turns into a penguin every time the third Tuesday is the 20th; nothing big."  
  
"...Right. Let's make this fast. Where's West City in comparison to here?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you!" she replied with a smile.  
  
Vegito was finally getting mad. "Why not?!!!"  
  
"Cause I'm not sure. Try asking some of the other people. Do you want some help?"  
  
The crime fighting jawbreaker sighed. What else could happen to him this year? "Why not," he sighed with his demented, chipmunk like voice. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Rumiko. Nothing special about me. Come on, let's find out where West City is!"  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Vegito thought as he followed his new acquaintance through the streets.  
  
Rumiko appeared to have a destination in mind, as she didn't bother to stop any of the people she passed on the street to see if they knew, and, with Vegito's recent luck, probably did. He thought it best not to question her; every time he had tried to ask something recently everything ended up going wrong.  
  
Eventually, they came upon a small restaurant among many other tiny buildings. She opened the door and motioned to the jawbreaker to follow her inside. There was a mild crowd of people chatting and eating inside the place, and the atmosphere was that of a friendly group of people that knew each other.  
  
"Hey, Rumiko!" one man said. "What's with the floating rock?"  
  
"It's not a rock, it's a jawbreaker," she replied, sitting down at one of the tables and picking up the menu.  
  
"Oh, okay," the man answered, and went back to talking with his table mates and eating his soup.  
  
Vegito was once again overwhelmed by the response, or rather, lack of response. "Don't these people care that I'm I freak of nature?" he whispered to new acquaintance.  
  
"I all ready told you, we've got a lot of strange things here in Qusoda. You're just like another person from out of town, except you're a piece of candy."  
  
"Well, why are you looking for food anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping me find out how to get to West City? Plus, I'm hungry and I don't think I can eat and the smell of all this food isn't helping. Oh, I can smell..."  
  
"I'm hungry, too," she replied. "Anyway, I told someone I'd meet them here. And he's the sort of guy who would know how to get there. So just take a seat and get a drink."  
  
"I all ready told you, I don't have a mouth! And how am I supposed to sit without any legs? All I've done is flown for the last three days!"  
  
"You don't have to make a scene," Rumiko said, eyeing him strangely for the first time. "Just try to relax. You'll never get anything done if you keep worrying about getting where you're going. Sometimes you have to stop to smell the daisies."  
  
"Well, I would smell if I had a nose! Wait, I guess I could smell the food, but that's probably only from my Saiyan..."  
  
Just then, a girl in the back right corner fell out of her chair, grabbing her head. "What's wrong, Jeannette?" one of the people at her table exclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant watched her wriggle around on the ground. After about half a minute of this strange behavior, Jeannette's skull suddenly exploded.  
  
"Well, that's a new one," Rumiko muttered while she and the others stared in disbelief.  
  
"I can see her parachute, she's okay," one man suddenly said.  
  
"Dude, what are you talking about?!" another occupant of the restaurant replied.  
  
Suddenly, out from the place where her skull had combusted from, a small, green, reptilian creature came hopping out.  
  
"Is that a baby alien?" one of the waiters asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's ask Jeannette!" another man answered. Everyone got really large beads of sweat by the sides of their heads, even Vegito.  
  
The small alien looked around at the people and growled as menacingly as something of that size could.  
  
"Well, now I've seen everything..." Vegito mumbled to himself, wondering how his life/ lives could have become so insane in only a week.  
  
Just then, the creature jumped it's way through the crowd, turned and hissed again, and broke though the door, which didn't do too much damage considering it's size.  
  
Everyone stared after it.  
  
"Oh well, what can you do?" someone finally said, and they all returned to what they were doing as the girl still lay on the floor with her wound magically healed due to the magic of overly-paranoid American editors.  
  
Vegito thought he was on the verge of having a sweet sugary center attack (well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a heart). "Don't you care about what just happened?!" he exclaimed. "What if that thing starts hurting people?!"  
  
"We've learned not to worry too much here," Rumiko replied. "Besides, the first time someone saw that guy turn into a penguin it was pretty scary, but every thing worked out."  
  
"But that thing just burst from that woman's skull! She's... um, "hurt"... yeah. Anyway, I really think this is a serious situation!"  
  
"Then stop complaining and do something. It's not that hard," Rumiko answered. "But I seriously don't think..."  
  
Just then, a blood curdling scream cut through the friendly silence. The people once again got up from their seats and to the door and windows to see what was going on.  
  
The alien had latched itself onto a woman's face and appeared to be trying to sink it's tiny fangs into her skull.  
  
"See what I..." Vegito began angrily.  
  
"We need to stop that thing!" one lady exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
The people poured out of the building, as did many other people, all getting ready to attempt to rid the town of this new menace.  
  
Vegito levitated in the same spot in shock. These people hadn't run away and hid, nor did they stand there helpless waiting for someone else to come in and take care of things. They had gone out on their own without any complaints to fix their own catastrophe.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where one of us didn't have to help people in need," Vegito said to himself. "I mean, they may need me, but they don't think they do! This is great!" For the first time since Majin Buu had turned him into a coffee flavored sucker, he happily flew into the streets to see with he could do, and not resentfully.

AN: Well, there you go! A new chappie! Yay! I actually had this done a while ago, but while pondering over my new shorter chapter policy, I realized that this was probably a good enough ending. Cliffies are always good. I'm also getting big on "planning everything" before I write, so I'm going to make plans for the next several chapters, which will also allow me to update more. Please don't think "So what if FMP updated? It took ten months! Who knows how long the next one will be?" If it's over two months, I will eat baked beans, and I despise those, so as you can see, I'm trying to become a better author in the sense that I actually update ;)! Please review, and if you want to flame me for taking so long, go right ahead!

Oh, yeah! In trying to get ideas for this chapter (and many of my other stories), I sometimes randomly go up to people and say "What happens next?" without saying anything else. While doing that, my friend Jeannette said, "My skull explodes and a baby alien comes hopping out." I then realized that it would actually work for a story like this, so I used it!


End file.
